In the world of telecommunications, the interaction of a plurality of telecom networks operated by more than one entity has become more prevalent. Calls, texts, and other types of communications may be between different users in many countries, almost anywhere in the world, and provide both voice and data access for such users.
When a user initiates a communication or service that extends beyond his home network (i.e., the network to which the user subscribes) to an additional network, that additional network provides services by connecting the communication (e.g., “bridging”, routing, etc. the call). Such services of the additional network benefit both the users involved with the call/communication and the home network of the user. The home network benefits because its customers are able to engage in cross-network communications, thereby making those customers satisfied with the functionality of their home network. Typically, those customers receive one billing statement from their home network; the billing statement lists those services provided by the home network and beyond (e.g., long distance calling, additional services provided by additional network(s), value added services, etc.)
In order to provide the aforementioned billing statements, the various additional networks (if used) must be capable of working with the home network and sending the home network billing information (e.g., billing rates for the additional network, time increments for charges, access fees, etc.). One manner in which this is typically accomplished is that the home network periodically communicates with additional network(s) to obtain up-to-date billing information for the respective network. Additionally, any network(s) providing services for the home network may periodically send a report of the provided services and related costs to the home network. After receipt thereof, the home network may apply the charges to the applicable billing statement(s).
Unfortunately, such periodic updating may involve various inefficiencies, such as, but not limited to, untimely receipt of billing amendments, new contract rate(s), relevant charges in the current billing cycle; delaying charges on a billing statement or invoice; sending more than one invoice to reflect charges from different networks for the same call; etc. Such inefficiencies lead to additional costs of administering such networks. For example, if an additional network connects a call from England to New York City, the additional network may charge ten dollars U.S. total. However, the additional network may not report the ten dollar charge for the call to the home network until after the home network sends a billing statement listing that call and the related charges to the customer. As such, a customer may be charged additionally for a phone call after already paying a previous billing statement or invoice for that same call (i.e., the customer thinks they paid for that service in full when they may have not). Alternatively, the home network may try to avoid confusion from the aforementioned scenario by delaying any charges to the customer for the call until it receives some type of billing information from the additional network(s) involved with the call. As a result, the home network may not receive payment from the customer for its provided services within the normally contracted timeline, thereby leading to the aforementioned inefficiencies. As such, there is a need in the art to prevent imperfect communication between networks, additional administration costs, etc.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a system, method, and computer-readable storage medium that permits the outsourcing of telecom billing and other administrative services, so that a network servicing or interfacing with a second network can provide billing and other administrative services to said second network. It would also be desirable for a telecom wholesale provider to be able to provide billing and other administrative services to another telecom provider to which the wholesale provider provides services. Additionally, whether or not any network provides telecom services to another network, outsourcing by one telecom provider of its administrative and billing functions to another entity is often desirable for business reasons.